Noche Eterna
by SunaRen
Summary: Relatos eróticos.
1. Noche Eterna

**Disclaimer: **Hubo un niño que nació con el nombre de Eiichiro Oda. Ese niño creó One Piece. Ese niño es Dios. One Piece, a ÉL le pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Relato erótico/Yaoi.

**Estructura****:** Viñeta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Noche Eterna**_

* * *

La noche abolía los contornos de las cosas y de las sensaciones. Ya no era un rival lo que se estrechaba íntimamente a él. La madera se estremecía, conmovida por el mismo goce, y el lecho, antes de emular descanso, era arrebato insomne. Su sueño, su sino, su apetito, su carne, se confundían en la penumbra. Juego de luces, juego de apariencias, sombrío roce, juego fatal, concupiscente.

Luz caliente y dorada reflejaba el crucifijo sobre la mesita, donde la única vela, inacabable, era coronada por una llama solitaria.

"_Supérame, Roronoa_"

El vaivén oscuro y penetrante tomaba para sí la tensión en cada nervio, cada fibra sensible y exhortada al límite, de su propio cuerpo, irreconocible en su sudorosa ansia, en su anhelante entrega. Ya no era rival, ya no era maestro quien alimentaba con un provocativo impulso la boca de un deseo siempre oculto, siempre adentro, pero demandante, excitable, arrobado por el vibrar, la fricción, de esa fuerza extraña e invasiva; ya podía ser amante, ya podía ser enemigo, pero la certeza era difusa; las formas, mudables. Cuanto esa isla abarcara bajo su cielo, bóveda negra, neblinosa, misteriosa, se convertiría en una fantasía perturbadora, así, mil y un rostros sin dueño hacían guiños desde la profundidad frondosa y verde y oscura. Así, el marfil ardiente de la piel que se sacudía de placer sensual, que se extasiaba sobre él, era el hombre al que, definitivamente, superaría, como el mejor espadachín, y a la vez no lo era. No era sólo aquel hombre, era muchos más. Uno de ellos, de entre esas miles de caras, compartía con él la sempiterna caída del sol conjurando en un dialecto inasequible a la razón el soplo de un instante.

Entonces, los guerreros que eran, empuñaron el filo de su ímpetu, loca cual violenta pulsión y tiesa, como firme ha de ser la mano de quien apuñala, en un estado de conmoción que los atravesó a ambos. Cuando las espadas entrechocan el acero es el frenesí lo que palpita en la hoja; los duelistas se reconocen en la pulsación cimbreante de las estocadas y todo su ser, todos sus sentidos, se vuelcan a esa danza complicada y mortal; se aferran a su contrincante, ignorando al resto, abandonados al batir, incontrolable y feroz, que los une en el duelo entre la victoria y la derrota, en la balanza del destino.

El hombre, el rival, el amante, el guerrero, dejarían de ser una pluralidad diferenciada; en una caricia más desfalleciente que el dolor, una sola imagen, más nítida que el incienso, sería identidad, unicidad; por un instante, sublime y transfigurado. Y Pensó que quizá la eternidad se aventuraría a colarse por esa ruptura, ese quiebre infinitesimal y postrero, sólo para ser olvidada luego. Una eternidad olvidada bajo el manto de una noche eterna.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La frase:_ "La noche abolía los contornos de las cosas y de las sensaciones.", _no me pertenece. Es posible que utilice frases inspirativas para comenzar un texto, etc (nada de plagio, a mí no me interesa el plagio). Y sepan que no voy a publicar de dónde ni de quién son, más que nada porque no quiero que los autores se revuelvan en sus tumbas._  
_


	2. Abismo

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Abismo**_

* * *

La quietud y el silencio se filtraban por la ventana, que era siempre noche, paisaje siniestro.

Dracule Mihawk contempló el arqueo momentáneo e involuntario del abdomen cuyo vientre era ahora espacio suyo, explorado, conquistado, penetrado. Detenido en el interior del que fuera su aprendiz sintió y apreció las contracciones del cuerpo tendido bajo él, sudado, obnubilado, transportado.

El iris de su mirada áurea, ígnea al calor luminiscente de la vela sobre la mesita, era recortado por la dilatación de la pupila, insistentemente puesta sobre la desnudez oscura, fogosa en su voluptuosidad sombría, de Roronoa mientras el tiempo aniquilaba lentamente, paulatinamente, suavemente, un espasmo prolongado y silente.

—¿Puedo moverme?—susurró.

Zoro entreabrió los párpados. El aire invadía sus pulmones y se desenvolvía pesado y casi arrastrándose en una repetitiva exhalación.

—Todavía no—respondió, grave e inconfesablemente satisfecho.

Lo miró a los ojos y la callada distancia entre ellos murió poco a poco, a la vez que el Shichibukai inclinaba su peso hacia él y el fulgurante brillo de sus cuencas ambarinas capturaba la noción de rededor del peliverde. La repentina y aterciopelada tibieza en la comisura de sus labios insto a su boca a dejarse esclavizar a un coqueteo de sutilezas descaradas y húmedos deslices. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos; severos, imbuidos de fría seducción. Y se entregó, flaqueó, se abandonó a la profundidad de sus párpados y al lúgubre goce, cuando sabía que Taka No Me observaba cada una de sus sensaciones con esa gélida mirada que hasta helaba sus pestañas. También sabía que era así como le gustaba la cadencia: comenzaba suave, esquivo, para acabar en un compromiso asfixiante y violento. Eso no era un beso. Era ahogarlo, sofocarlo, poseerlo. Esa vez, como todas las veces, lo sometió con su envolvente calidez, su envolvente delicadeza.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro rodeó el musculoso cuello con sus brazos fuertes y en toda la habitación resonó el llamado de la puerta.

Persistente, intrusivo, retumbante, el sonido, a pesar de ser incorpóreo, con sus manos ilusorias, gruesas y poderosas, tiró de los pelos del Shichibukai hacia atrás. Éste suspiró largamente mientras el peliverde curvaba una ceja profética.

—¡Mihawk!

¡Que no tenía toda la noche! Y si además de perderse uno se perdía el otro, ¡vaya par de espadachines inútiles que estaban hechos!

Pellona, enfundados sus delicados piececitos, piececitos de mujer, en unas pantuflas lanudas con el motivo de dos simpáticos y bobalicones murciélagos, y olvidada su curvilínea femineidad bajo el ondeante piyama con volados, todo a juego, todo rosa, encaraba enfurruñada la puerta. Iba abrazada a un kimono verde que intentaba ser réplica del original pero con notorias modificaciones, como por ejemplo, las borlas en el cuello y mangas, el parche bordado de un lindo y gigante osito estampado en la zona de la espalda y hombreras vistosas y almohadilladas—todo verde, claro; no se fuera a quejar el insolente de que no le gustaba el color—; más bien, intentaba ser sustituto, pero sin visibles esperanzas. ¿Pero acaso lo visible no es una mentira?

Admitía que no era su mejor creación; pero en esas horas insomnes había puesto todo su esfuerzo, dedicación y esmero, tanto como para sentir una orgullosa complacencia. Lo más lindo es aquello en lo que pones todo tu empeño, después de todo. Pero claro, esos estúpidos espadachines no entendían de esas cosas. Y cuando más necesitaba a su juguete, éste desaparecía. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo que fuera tan importante como para no hallarse disponible cuando ella lo requería? ¡No quedaría conforme hasta comprobar cómo había quedado su obra! Y necesitaba a Zoro como maniquí.

El Shichibukai, erguido, el pene erecto, se vistió con la bata de dormir, sin anudar el lazo. Zoro lo vio llegar hasta la puerta y apoyarse en la misma de espaldas, cruzado de brazos. Se oyó, de nuevo, el grito chillón, rabioso e infantil, clamar el nombre del mayor.

—¿Qué quieres?

Pellona quedó repentinamente quieta y silenciosa en su lugar, del otro lado, desconcertada. Esos siempre se las arreglaban para innovar en sus malos modos.

—¡¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?¡Se supone que tienes que salir y hablarme!

—Estoy ocupado. Hablaré desde aquí —subrayó, dando a entender que no habría más peros en el asunto —¿Qué quieres?

—¡No encuentro a Zoro por ningún lado!¡Ese idiota…!¡Se habrá perdido! —exclamó—¡Es tan inútil que habrá ido directo a la cueva de ese humandrill espeluznante!

Como en un acto reflejo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El peliverde esbozó una sonrisa irónica, pero Mihawk no sonrió.

—¿Y por qué quieres encontrar a Roronoa?

—¡Eso no importa!¡No puedo encontrarlo y no voy a buscarlo sola!

El moreno se desentendió de la loable preocupación de la muchacha para servirse una copa de vino, dispuesta la botella junto a una frutera de plata, ambas sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación. La bata osciló alrededor de su piel nacarada, explícita en su sensualidad, a la par de sus pasos.

—Es normal, lo he mandado a entrenar por esta noche. No tienes que buscarlo —dijo, elevando la voz.

—¡¿Entrenar?¡¿A estas horas?¡Lo más probable es que se haya ido al otro extremo de la isla!¡¿Y por qué lo ocupas siempre con entrenamiento?— explotó airada, ¡toda la noche había buscado en vano! —¡Si no duerme está contigo y si no está contigo, está entrenando!— ¡que ella tenía derecho a usar a sus juguetes! —¡Lo mandas al bosque cuando él es capaz de tomar un bote para ir a la cocina!...

Y el griterío siguió su curso, por la misma carretera. Mihawk no era quién para acaparar a Roronoa Zoro; al parecer tenían un derecho compartido y él estaba abusando del mismo. Mihawk no entendía que su aprendiz era un verdadero idiota que en cualquier momento podía estar montado a lomos de un pájaro con dirección desconocida. Mihawk bebía de su copa, fruncidas sus cejas hacia la puerta, mientras Zoro descendía su mirar desde el torso de su maestro, con una uva entre sus labios. La frutera, ora entre las sábanas, había sido colocada allí por el Shichibukai, de pie, a un lado de la cama. El peliverde, recostado contra la cabecera, cambió su postura.

De pronto, Mihawk leyó lo que querían decir esos ojos francos que, levantados, le miraban.

—¡Siempre está haciendo algo que tú le mandas! —gritaba la pelirrosa— ¡Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, no saben hacer otra cosa!—alternó, fuera de sí; parecía dispuesta a desahogar todas sus penas—¡No saben de cosas lindas, no me regalan dulces…

Más dulce que la abstracción en idea de la miel caliente; candente, espesa fragancia que embadurnaba sus sentidos. El vacío mordía su carne e hincaba los dientes en su cerebro. Vacío húmedo, sensual, que inundaba con sus infinitas dimensiones su conciencia, perdida en el abismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...los ojos francos que, levantados, le miraban._" Esta frase no me pertenece.


	3. Aceptación

**_P.O.V, Mihawk.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

_**Aceptación****  
**_

* * *

Te mentí. Mis dedos penetran la sensibilidad del frenillo, y tu placer dispara, ávido e incongruente, sus onomatopeyas zumbantes, yuxtapuestas, destrenzadas. Y sigue el tronco, beso tu punta despuntada, cuelo mi lengua en el exiguo terreno entre carnes, valla del prepucio, valle del deleite, y te desarmo, te arqueas sin poder sostenerte, cavo hondo hacia abajo, tiro con paciencia hacia arriba, te meneas, chocas con el cielo, pero no entras, te sobra vigor todavía.

Es cariñosa la forma en que tanta dureza se acuna en mi mano, presiono con el recato que se tiene a algo frágil, blando y encantador; juego contigo; me miras con ojos brillantes, asumo que te gusta, entonces cosquilleo tu nuca, los dedos de tus pies, tu concupiscencia, frotando mi mejilla contra tu ternura hinchada. Saboreas mi mirada con tu lengua salivosa, lo estás deseando.

Pero no será verdad todavía, cascar tu culo.

Me lleno la boca, no lo esperabas así, tan urgente, decidido. Mi paladar te embate, y adentro, hacia adentro, siempre. Tus venas conspiran contra ti mismo, impresas en la piel delgada, sumergidas, a oscuras, deslizándose en el vaivén con el que succiono, lamo, oprimo, y condeno a tu sangre a excitarse, excitarte.

Te aferras a las sábanas, puedo saberlo sin verte, así como sé que tu grosor se dilata, venoso, dócil en la entrega. Pero no es como me gusta verte.

Te rechazo, desencantando el hilo de la saliva que se desprende de tus labios humedecidos. Permanezco entre tus piernas, ambos tendidos en la comodidad del lecho; pareces no comprender cuando tomo tus manos, pero ya estás enredado en mis cabellos, y continúo, y lo aceptas. Aceptas todo lo que venga de mí.

Puedo arrancarte la carne, te domino y te deleitas; tú puedes atragantarme, obligarme, embestirme.

Me excita tu ansiedad, tan joven y temeraria. Igual que tú.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
